legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P8/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in the living room the next day after encountering Gravitor and the other Quirk Targhul as Alex finishes the recap) Alex: And that's all that happened. Erin: Really? More Quirk using Targhul?! Sammy: How?! Izuku: I swear, it has to be Octavius! The Sinister Six must be working with Gientra for something! Omega: But what is it? Mina: *holds her head* Gah, this is all so stressful! The Puppets were so much easier to fight than all these new villains showing up! Zulu: Tell me about it. Charlie: I just need rest man. I can't just go out all willy-nilly and fight a bunch of Puppetmaster wannabes all day! Miles: Charlie's right. Why can't anyone just take a damn break with destroying the world for once? ???: I think I may have the answer to your problem guys. (The heroes all look to find Lex standing in front of the door as they all yelp in shock) Lex: Hey guys. Alex: Lex?! H-How did you get in here?! Erin: That door was locked! Lex: Do you guys remember who you're talking too? A locked door isn't going to stop me. Tom: Damn, this kid's good. Lex: Thanks Tom. You're not bad yourself. Alex: So, what do you need Lex? Lex: Oh I just came to ask you all something. Erin: What is it? Lex: Me and a few friends from Firestorm were wondering if you'd like to come with us for a little night on the town! You know, as friends! Tenya: Huh? Mina: You mean like hanging out? Lex: Yeah! What else? Alex: Well I mean it sounds exciting but who's all going? Lex: Oh you know, Chris, Zach, Emily and Kyle. You know, the team! Erin: Really? Lex: Yeah! Alex: Hm, sounds fun! Scott: Yeah, I agree completely! Lex: So is that a yes? (The heroes all stand up and look at Lex) Alex: Hell yeah man. We're in. Lex: Then head outside guys. The others are waiting! (The heroes all head outside where they're met by the other members of Firestorm) Chris: Hey Alex! Zach: You're okay! Alex: Yeah I am! Emily: Can you fight now? Alex: You know it! Kyle: Damn, we really could've used you in the Battle Royale back there. Zach: Yeah. Alex: Hey, you guys still did good out there. Lex: Yeah guys, don't feel so down about it. (Rose then pops her head out of Erin's shoulder) Rose: *yawning* What's going on? Emily: AHHH!! Zach: WHAT THE SHIT!? Kyle: ERIN WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR SHOULDER?! Erin: Calm down guys, it's nothing bad! Alex: It's just Rose guys. Emily: Huh? Zach: Who is Rose? Rose: Me! I'm Rose! Chris:.... What... IS that thing? Erin: Its not a "thing". Its a girl. Kyle: That "Girl" is sticking out of your shoulder Erin. Erin: Jeez... Rose is a Targhul guys, relax. Chris: Oh! Kyle: You could've said that first Erin! Erin: I was trying! You guys were all freaking out too much! Lex: Is she....friendly? Rose: Of course I am! Chris: Well that's good. Emily: Sorry Erin, but we aren't use to Targhuls being part of our bodies like you guys are. In fact, you guys are likely the ONLY people to ever interact with Targhuls, outside of the normal every day fight. Alex: Yeah. They've really been active and hostile lately. Izuku: We're taking care of them though. Lex: Then does that explain the nest outside your house? Erin: Yeah. Emily: Wow. Chris: Do you care for all of them? Alex: They handle most of it themselves. They're really good pack hunters. Emily: Aww, well that's sweet of you Erin. Erin: Thanks! Rose: But wait, I'm still confused. What's going on out here? Erin: Oh we're just going down to the city to hang out is all Rosie! Rose: Really? Alex: Yeah! Rose: Cool! I wanna come! Alex: You sure? Rose: Hey, it's not like I'll be in your way. I'll stay bonded to Erin the whole time if you want me to. Erin: Aww come here you. (Erin grabs Rose as she separates and crawls into her arms) Emily: Awww! She's so cute! Kyle: Yeah! I agree! Rose: Aww thanks guys! Emily: Can I hold her Erin? Erin: Sure! (Erin hands Rose over to Emily who looks at Rose excitedly) Emily: Oh my god! She's adorable! Erin: I know right? Careful though. That girl will make your boyfriend jealous. Jack: *Groans* Erin! Emily: Aww poor Jackie. Jack: Shut it! Kyle: I can see why though. How is it a Targhul can be THIS adorable? Alex: I know right? Lex: Well, we should probably head out now. Night's still young and there's a lot that needs doing boys! Jack: Yeah! Scott: Let's do it! (The group heads down to the city. It then cuts to the city as they soon arrive. Emily is seen poking Rose's face) Emily: Boop! *giggles* Rose: I like her Erin. She's nice! Kyle: Trust me, she really is. Mina: Yeah, when they aren't trapping you in hallucinations, you guys aren't so bad. (Kyle laughs) Erin: I'm glad you guys are getting along now. Jiro: Yeah same here. Uraraka: After that fight, I'd rather have you guys as allies then enemies. Emily: Erin, can I keep Rose? Erin: What??? No! Emily: Oh come on, please? Erin: No, she's mine! Rose: Hey, I'm sure one of the other Targhul in my pack will be willing to bond with you. We got fourteen others all waiting for hosts. Emily: Fourteen?! Really?! Kyle: Hmm... I don't know... Alex: Look I'll tell you what Emily: I'll talk to X, the Alpha of the group when we get back and we'll see if any of the infants wanna go with you guys. Emily: Well as long as they are as cute and adorable as Rosie here I'll be glad to be a host for one of them! Kyle: Heh, that'll be fun to watch. Emily: Hey! Kyle: *laughs* I was just joking! Emily: Hey Erin, you want her back? Erin: Yeah sure. (Emily hands Rose back to Erin who cradles her in her arms) Lex: Hey! Are you gonna play with the baby all day, or we gonna go have some fun!? Erin: Jeez all right all right Lex we're coming. Lex: Good cause I have our first thing in mind! (The group stops in front of a diner) Alex: This place? Lex: Hell yeah man! What, you guys aren't hungry? Rose: Food??? Erin: Hey! Relax little girl. Jack: I kinda expected something more awesome for our first stop, but yeah I could go for a bite. Lex: Best to start small right? Alex: You even have money though? (Lex pulls out fifty bucks from nowhere) Lex: Hey, thanks to my ability, I never have to worry about paying for food. Rose: Foooood! Erin: Hey! I said chill little girl! If you're not a good girl, no chocolate later! (Rose instantly stops at that threat) Izuku: Come on, let's go in! (The group steps in the diner) Uraraka: I hope we can get a table for all of us. Lex: You mean like this? (Lex snaps his fingers, causing the heroes to instantly appear sitting at a table) Lex: There we go. Alex: Wha-What the?? Momo: *In her head* How did me and Tenya beat this guy....? Lex: Now let's all take a moment to pick what we want and then we can eat. (Everyone though worried and confused all looks at they're menus. Erin is looking at something for her and Rose. As they are looking a woman is seen walking by them when she notices Erin holding Rose) Woman: Huh? (A man walks by as well and notices the woman) Man: Something wrong? Woman: Do you see that? (The man sees Rose in Erin's arms) Man: The hell is that....? Rose: *Notices the two staring* Hi there! I'm Rose! Woman: ITS A TARGHUL!! Man: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! (The two screaming causes several others to scream and run out of the diner. The heroes are all shocked by this and Rose is confused) Rose:... Was it something I said? (Two P.A.T Soldiers are seen walking around when they seen people running down the street) P.A.T Guard #1: The hell? P.A.T Guard #2: That can't be good. P.A.T Guard #1: Let's check it out. (The two head over to where the people are running. Back the diner, Lex decided to take over as waiter and is seen making what the heroes want to eat appear) Tenya: This power of yours is truly amazing Lex! (Another Lex is seen next to Tenya) Lex #2: Why thank you. Tenya: AH! Lex #2: Our wait staff is ALWAYS glad to hear how people are pleased with our service! Lex: Be sure to give this a diner a 5 Star rating everyone. Scott: Still as weird as every Lex. Emily: Hey I just noticed: Where's Ian? Alex: Ian? Erin: Oh he uhhh....He's busy.... Kyle: Busy? Chris: Hey, Kiro's not here either. Zach: Yeah. Where are they? (All the defenders are silent) Rose: Erin? WHat's wrong? Alex: Look... Its suppose to be afun night. We'll.. Tell you later. Zach: Um... Okay then. (The group resumes eating) Lex: Well, I did say we'd have fun tonight am I right? Erin: Yeah. Scott: Gotta hand it to you Lex, you scare me sometimes but you are probably the most chill guy I know. Lex: Thanks! (The two P.A.T Guards are seen approaching the door before it cuts back to the heroes) Alex: Jeez Lex, this food is amazing! Lex: Thanks! Pulled it straight out of the other end of the Omniverse. Tsuyu: I can agree to that. Lex: Glad you're all- …. Hmm... I think we're about to have guests. Alex: Guests? (Zulu's Spidey Sense begins to go off as he sees the P.A.T Soldiers opening the door) Zulu: Crap! Guys, bond with someone! Omega: Huh? Zulu: Do it and hurry! (Zulu bonds with Miles, Omega with Mina, Charlie with Uraraka, Pearl with Momo, Foxtrot with Scott, and Rose with Erin. That's when the group notices the two P.A.T guards coming in. Alex: Oh great... P.A.T Guard #1: Hm, empty tonight eh man? P.A.T Guard #2: Yeah it- *sees the Defenders* Well lookie over here man. Erin: P.A.T.... P.A.T. Guard #1: What are you zombie lovers doing here? Shoto: Nothing that concerns you. P.A.T. Guard #2: Oh but it does. A bunch of people were seen running and screaming a few minutes ago. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that would you? Bakugo: No now piss off! P.A.T. Guard #2: YOU LITTLE SHIT I'LL- P.A.T. Guard #1: Hey. Where are your Targhuls? Alex: Not here tonight. P.A.T Guard: #2: Really now? What a surprise. P.A.T Guard #1: Yeah... Emily; Why do you guys care? THey aren't hunting anyone. P.A.T Guard #1: Oh who's this? More zombie lovers? Kyle; Hey buddy, how about you leave us alone and get on with your day. P.A.T Guard #2: How about, you tell us where the Targhul's are, and we won't drag your asses back to Holden. Lex: Okay. I've had enough. (Suddenly, the two P.A.T Guards disappear from existence) Lex: There we go. Tom:.... Lex? What did you do? Lex: Relax they're fine. Mostly. (The Targhul's all leave they're hosts) Omega: *Sighs* At least they're gone. Rose: Who were those people? Erin: *Hugs Rose* Bad people Rose. And we can't let them see you, or your brothers and sisters. Rose: Oh. I understand. Just more bad guys for us to beat right? Erin: Hehe, yeah. Lex: Well, at least they're gone now. We can get back to hanging out. Alex: Yeah, you're right. Zach: So, what now guys? Lex: Well after we finish eating, we can move on to our next thing I got planned. Izuku: What's next? Lex: Let's say this one's a bit more fun. (A short time later, the heroes see what Lex has planned next) Defenders:... Lex: What? (The Defenders are seen in an empty city park as lamps light up the night-lit roads) Alex: Looks....peaceful. Erin: Yeah. Weird.... Lex: Oh trust me, you'll love this! Zach: Oh I know what we're doing! Lex: Open her up Zach! (Zach steps forward before he opens a portal to his pocket dimension) Zach: Now, who wants to go to space? Uraraka: Huh??? Space???? Momo: Wait Lex what are you planning??? Lex: Well you guys wanted to have fun right? This is fun. Zach: Trust me, it's safe in there. No oxygen needed. Erin: Should we...? Alex: I mean, we can trust them right? Let's do it! Zach: Yeah! Come on guys! (The heroes all enter the portal, revealing a world full of stars and open void as the park from before is seen broke apart with pieces of debris floating around. The heroes all look in awe) Mina: Whoa! Omega: Awesome! Rose: This is so pretty! Zach: Thanks! Alex: So, is this where your portals take you Zach? Zach: Not really. It's more like a hub of mine. Erin: Dude, this is awesome! Zulu: Hell yeah man! Tsuyu: Ribbit! Jiro: This is making me feel good. Eijiro: Its making everyone feel good I bet. Zach: That's the point. Defenders: Huh? Zach: This world is specifically designed to remove negative emotion from anything inside it. That's why I use it as a hub world. It really helps out when school starts getting to me. Alex: Wow, that's amazing Zach! Erin: I am actually feeling....pretty good right now. Jack: Yeah, same here. It's weird. Mina: It feels like all the stress from all the bad guys these past few weeks is just leaving my body. Momo: I could stay here forever. Omega: I'm almost tempted to. Lex: Ah. Mission complete. Kyle: Yep. We got 'em. Alex: Huh? Lex: This was the plan man. The whole time, this was all set up. Omega: Set up? Emily: We heard about all the villains you guys had to fight. Kyle: We felt a bit bad that you all had to go out all the time, so we got together to help you all out. Zach: Yeah. Erin: So, you wanted to help us? Lex: Yeah, kind of. Mina: Oh you guys! Izuku: Thanks. That means a lot. Emily: We were glad to help. *Goes up to Rose* And it gave me a chance to meet the cutest little Targhul ever! Rose: *Giggles* Kyle: Hey just so Emily doesn't forget: When we're done, you guys have to show us the other infants. Alex: Don't worry I won't forget. We'll see if any of them want to go with you guys when we meet them. Erin: You can follow us home to see if you want! Emily: *gasp* Oh my god can we Kyle, can we can we?! Kyle: You REALLY want this don't you? Emily: Yes! I want my own Rose! Kyle: *sigh* Fine. We'll come with you guys. Emily: YAY!! I love you so much Kyle! (Emily runs up and kisses Kyle) Kyle: Aww thanks sweetie. Zach: Well, shall we head back? Alex: Sure. I don't think Emily will want to wait anymore either. Emily: Come on Zach! Let us out, I wanna go see the nest! Zach: Okay okay calm down, here we go. (Zach opens another portal as they all step out into reality.) Emily: Okay now come on! (The group all starts to head back home. It then cuts to the nest at Sanctuary as X is seen talking to another Targhul) X: And we need more deer by the end of the week. If not, the others are gonna get VERY cranky. ???: Got it. We'll be right on it X. (The Targhul crawls off before the heroes are seen entering the nest) Alex: X! Hey X! X: Ah Alex. Its good to see you again. As you can see we've made a lot of progress with our nest. Alex: That's good to see. X: Oh you brought guests. Emily: Oh my god look at them all! Alex: Yep. This is Emily and Kyle. And they wanted to ask you something. X: Okay. Kyle: Hey X, Emily here wanted to- Emily: Can I please adopt one of these Targhul X?! Please I promise I'll take care of it, I swear! (X stares surprised at Emily's outburst) X: Uhh well, we do have one Targhul who hasn't developed his speech skills yet. He should be good for you. Emily: *gasp* Really?! X: Yeah come with me. Emily: Ooooh I can't wait! (The heroes all follow X and they soon come across a lone Targhul) X: There he is. (The Targhul is seen sitting alone playing with an old toy car. It then looks up at the heroes) ???: X....Who.....they....? X: Oh, this is Emily and Kyle! They want to take you in buddy. Emily: Aww, he's so cute! ???: Me.....? R-Really....? Emily: Yeah! You're looking for someone to bond with aren't ya little ugy/ ???: You... Bond with me...? Emily: Oh yeah! So you wanna come with me? (The Targhul looks up at Emily as he stops playing with the car. He then crawls up to her and climbs up her leg into her arms) ???: Friend..... Emily: *Cheers* He likes me! He really likes me! Kyle: So what's his name? X: That's something either he'll decide for himself, or you could yourself. Emily: Oh I'll think of the PERFECT name for him! Mina: *Comes up to Emily and Kyle* I'm glad to see you two got what you wanted. Now you take care of him okay? Emily: I promise! I'll look after him like he was my own flesh and blood! Mina: Good. And here: *hands Kyle some notes* These will help you out. Kyle: *Reads* "How to take care of a Targhul Infant". Wow you made notes? Mina: I got the idea after we got the rest of these little guys. I based these notes off my experience with Targhul infants and some of Jessica's. Jessica: Trust us, it's not gonna be easy. Emily: Well, I can still make this work! *pokes the Targhul's face* Can we little guy? (The Targhul giggles) Emily: So cute! Kyle: Well, at least now you got what you wanted sweetie. Emily: Ooh thank you Kyle! I love you so much for this! (Emily kisses Kyle before going back to look at the Targhul) Emily: Aww who's a cute little Targhul? ???: M-Me.....? Emily: That's right! (Emily tickles the Targhul's tummy as it laughs) Emily: We're gonna be the best of friends you and me! ???: *giggles* Yay....! Kyle: Well Emily, we should head back home. You know how your parents get when you're out this late. Emily: Oh right! We should head out then. *To Alex and Erin* Thanks again guys! I had so much fun today! Kyle: See ya guys again soon. ???: Bye... Alex.... (Emily and Kyle leave the nest) Alex: That felt good. Jack: Yeah it did. X: Sad to see my people go, but at least I know they'll be safe with a host. Erin: Yeah. Rose: I'm sure he'll be fine X. I mean, look how well I'm doing! X: Yeah. I wasn't sure at first, but Alex and you show that I can trust people to look after my people. Omega: You're trust is well placed X. Your brothers and sisters will be doing great things one day. X: I imagine so my King. I just hope you'll be there to lead us into the future. Omega: Oh you know I will man. X: Good. Erin: Well, we should head inside. Rose: Yeah, I wanna go find more chocolate! Charlie: Hey, don't you dare go after mine! Rose: I won't! Erin: We've got our own stash Charlie. Charlie: Oh. Okay then. (The heroes all begin leaving the nest) X: Good luck heroes! Thank you again! Alex: You're welcome X! Good luck with the colony! (The heroes leave as X goes back to care for the colony. They are then seen approaching the house as Erin holds Rose) Rose: So, we really got eat that candy? Erin: Oh you know it Rosie! Rose: Yes! (The two laugh as the group heads inside the house to relax and chill out for the rest of the night) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts